The Miracle
by prettypunk369
Summary: Onodera notices changes within his body. Soon he and Takano find out the truth, a miracle they were never prepared for. What will they do and what will they go through to bring the bundle of joy to the world? (Warning: MPREG) (Rating will change to M in later chapters) (Third genre - Family)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am back from hiatus!**

**How are you guys? Sorry, but I really needed a break to work my schedule out and I was having major writer's block to start this story, in fact, I still am! The beginning is really weak, so…..**

**This is a whole new experience and adventure: MPREG! Never thought I'd write one, but it has grown on me. Oh, and my first M-rated fic! I'll attempt some lemons, but it will all fail probably X3**

**Onodera Riko storyline, for those who don't know:**

**Onodera has a twin name Riko**

**At this point in the story, Onodera and Masamune are married (5 years)**

**They have a niece (Rika) who is 6 and a new nephew just a few months old**

**I guess the same people are still at Emerald and in the same positions….**

**Enjoy~!**

-Chapter 1-

Their life was full of bliss, no matter how mundane or routinely it was. Work, home, weekend, work. Despite the seemingly never ending cycle, much like the cycle at work, they were happy.

Married for five happy years, nothing prepared them for the miracle that was going to happen.

.

.

.

It was a beautiful spring day.

But despite the outside beauty, the beauty of the office was not so admirable.

"Kisa, where the hell is your manuscript?!"

"It's coming, it's coming!"

"You have half an hour! Onodera, where is yours?"

"Just came in!" Onodera declared as he snatched the package from the delivery man. Dumbfounded by the sudden action and chaos, the deliveryman backed out slowly. The usual hellish atmosphere of the office at the end of the cycle never ceased to shock, and admittedly scare, the deliveryman.

Onodera dropped back down in his seat after passing the manuscript off to Takano. He immediately started working on his next proposal before Kisa whispered fiercely, "Ri-chan, can't you tell you demon husband to take it down a notch?"

Onodera snorted before whispering back, "Keep dreaming."

Kisa groaned before sliding back to his desk and banging his head repeatedly down on the hard surface,

"I'm too old for this…" Kisa cried.

Onodera couldn't help but smile a little. Kisa was already forty years old while Onodera had turned thirty-five about a month and a half ago. Though Kisa was middle-aged, he still was baby-faced. He may not look eighteen anymore, but now he looked to be thirty.

Luckily it was the last day, so as the day drew to a close around midnight, the editors let out a sigh of relief. Even after all these years, it was the same team of Onodera, Kisa, Mino, Hatori, and the leader Takano. A few newbies had tried their luck at the Emerald department over the years, but Takano quickly drove them away, usually in tears.

Onodera hadn't realized he fell asleep until Takano was shaking him awake.

"Ritsu, wake up. Let's go home," Masamune yawned as he finished. Ritsu moaned pathetically before raising his head. Suddenly, his vision blurred. He blinked rapidly, thinking it must be because of the sleep, or lack thereof. But as he stood up, the whole office spun rapidly and he had to clutch the edge of his desk to steady himself.

'_What was that?' _Ritsu thought as he closed his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Masamune asked with concern. He placed his hand on Ritsu's forehead to see if he had a fever.

"Yeah, I just suddenly got dizzy," Ritsu smiled reassuringly.

"Did you take your medication today?" Takano implored him.

About three months ago, Ritsu had gone to the hospital after Masamune woke up one night to find him curled up, sweating, pale, and crying in pain. They found out that the occasional stressed-induced stomach aches he suffered from had caused the acid in his stomach to eat away at the lining. The immediate problem was quickly fixed, but Ritsu had to take medication until further notice to keep the aches at bay.

Ritsu snorted and said, "We haven't been home in two days."

Masamune too chuckled, but ordered, "Make sure you take it when you get home."

"Yes sir," Ritsu yawned and followed Masamune out, hand in hand.

.

.

That morning as they lay in bed together, Ritsu's eyes popped open suddenly. He wriggled out of Masamune's grasp and bolted to the bathroom. He vomited into the toilet, clutching his stomach. As he continued to throw up, he eventually heard Masamune come in. Masamune sat on the edge of the tub next to him, rubbing his back soothingly. After he was done, Ritsu stood up, only to suffer another dizzy spell. He leaned on the sink counter with Masamune's support.

"Whoa," Ritsu mumbled. As his eyes stopped spinning in his head, he was able to pull himself upright and wash his mouth out.

"You okay?" Masamune ruffled his hair softly once he was done.

"Yeah," Ritsu nodded.

"Is that a side effect of the medication?" Masamune asked.

"No actually. I think maybe because I hadn't taken it in a couple days or something," Ritsu shrugged, sighing the sickness off.

"Are you hungry?" Masamune led him out the bathroom into the kitchen.

"Very," Ritsu nodded vigorously.

"What do you want?"

"Hmm…pancakes with soy sauce and whip cream," Ritsu answered with excitement. Masamune stared at him like he had grown another head.

"What?" Ritsu asked innocently.

"Are you sure?" Masamune raised an eyebrow, his mouth smirking in amusement.

"Yes. Why?"

"Never mind," Masamune laughed, turning to the stove to make breakfast. Ritsu went to the bedroom to change and once he came back, he smelled coffee brewing. His stomach flipped at the smell, and he ran to the kitchen for another round of vomiting.

He wobbled back into the kitchen afterwards, his nose wrinkling at the coffee smell. It was strange; he usually loved the smell of fresh coffee, but now it made him gag. He quickly turned the machine off, glad the smell was starting to dissipate soon afterwards.

"Why did you turn the coffee off?" Masamune asked.

"The smell made me sick, strangely," Ritsu explained.

"Are you _sure _you're okay?" Masamune inquired.

"I hope so," Ritsu chuckled. His mouth watered at sight of the golden pancakes in the pan. He stared at the food until he heard Masamune laugh.

"You must be really hungry. You've been staring at the pancakes and drooling," As if to prove Masamune's statement, Ritsu's stomach growled loudly. Ritsu blushed bright red and Masamune laughed again.

"Here you go, Your Majesty," Masamune put the pancakes on a plate and passed it to his husband. Ritsu quickly took them and ran off to the table. He set them down and returned to the fridge. He took out soy sauce and whip cream, making Masamune gag.

"I thought you were kidding," Masamune's nose wrinkled in disgust. He went to the table with his own breakfast, sitting down next to Ritsu. He watched as Ritsu poured a generous amount of soy sauce on the pancakes, topping it off with a big puff of whip cream. Ritsu immediately dug in, seeming to enjoy every bite.

"Wanna try? It's pretty good," Ritsu held out a forkful of his breakfast and Masamune flinched back.

"No thanks."

Ritsu shrugged and continued to eat, "Your loss."

Ritsu finished his breakfast quick, even before Masamune. Masamune raised an eyebrow and smirked, "You almost never finish your breakfast."

"I know," Ritsu suddenly blushed and mumbled in embarrassment, "…can I have the rest of yours?"

Masamune laughed, unable to say no. He slid his plate over to his lover, who whooped in happiness and quickly forked the food. Masamune couldn't help but watch the cute man enjoying his breakfast.

"Why are you such a good cook?" Ritsu groaned in admiration at the perfect pancakes. Masamune shrugged, still amused by how happy Ritsu was about the food.

After he polished the plate off, Ritsu suddenly asked, "Do we have any pudding?"

"Okay, there is something definitely wrong with you," Masamune snickered, standing up to get pudding for him.

**It's a slow beginning, but it'll progress. I have no idea how long this story will be.**

**Sorry, no lemon in this chapter. But maybe next time! ;)**

**I missed writing my stories. Glad to be back in the groove! Since I'm on Thanksgiving Break now, you guys might get another update this weekend. Hooray!**

**See you next chapter~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Super early update! :D**

**Warning: Lemon up ahead! My first one…. -_-**

**Enjoy~!**

-Chapter 2-

The weekend passed uneventful, except Ritsu constantly throwing up in the morning and his strange food cravings. As the work week progressed, more weird symptoms appeared. Ritsu frequently had to pee, he sometimes had bad back pain, fatigue, and even an increased desire for sex. Every night so far, Ritsu had done it with Masamune and initiated a lot of it. Of course Masamune didn't question this aspect, but Ritsu felt like he wanted to die of embarrassment.

Ritsu also noticed he seemed to have gained a few pounds. Masamune just shrugged it off, commenting on how he hadn't noticed. Ritsu had called his twin sister Riko, asking her opinion on the strange signs. Riko joked and said maybe Ritsu was pregnant. Ritsu had sarcastically laughed, but the thought crossed his mind.

'_Am I five? I'm a man for goodness' sake! I can't get pregnant,' _Ritsu scoffed at his own thoughts of pregnancy.

"If you're really worried Nii-chan, go see a doctor," Riko suggested. Ritsu thought about it, but decided it wasn't really worth seeing the doctor about.

"Nah, it's okay. It'll pass soon I'm sure," Ritsu blew it off, ending the phone conversation soon after.

One morning at work, Ritsu suddenly rushed to the bathroom to throw up again. Masamune wasn't in the office at that moment, but Kisa noticed his frequent rushes to the bathroom. Ritsu came back, slightly disoriented and dizzy. Kisa slid over, concern in his usual cheerful voice.

"Ri-chan, what's wrong? You've been running to the bathroom everyday this week!"

"It's nothing, I've just been sick recently," Ritsu waved it off.

"Are you sure? Even Takano-san has been looking at you with concern," Kisa said.

"I'm fine Kisa! There's probably something going around."

"Okay…" Kisa didn't seem satisfied with this answer, but he didn't continue to pry.

At the end of the day, as Masamune and Ritsu rode the train home, Masamune finally expressed his concern as well.

"Ritsu, are you sure you're okay? You've been having weird symptoms lately," Masamune said.

"I'm fine!" Ritsu responded rather irritably.

"Whoa, okay. Don't bite my head off," Masamune snapped back.

Ritsu sighed and rubbed his temple, "I'm sorry, but everyone has been asking me that and I'm getting annoyed."

"Because we're worried. Do you want to go to the doctor?"

"No," Ritsu said rather shortly.

"Fine. But if it persists, I'm making you go."

"Fine, fine whatever."

Masamune ruffled his hair lightly and Ritsu shook his hand off, blushing.

"Not in public!"

Masamune sighed, "You usually don't care!"

"Well I care now!" Ritsu snapped. His patience was wearing thin. Everything was starting to annoy him, even Masamune.

"Alright calm down. Don't be so snippy," Masamune decided to leave him alone, seeing he wasn't in a good mood.

While they walked home, Ritsu's temper simmered down and he realized he had been rather mean to Masamune. Guilt stabbed at his chest for his odd and unnecessary behavior

.

"Masamune, I'm sorry for being rude to you. I had no reason to take my anger out on you," Ritsu blushed a little in embarrassment. He had been holding Masamune's hand and felt Masamune squeeze it a little.

"It's okay. I'll forgive you if you go on a date with me Saturday," Masamune smirked.

For some odd reason, Ritsu's mood suddenly brightened at the suggestion and he smiled, "Okay!"

Masamune frowned and said, "I didn't expect such a happy response."

"Why not?" Ritsu cocked his head, his eyes still glowing in happiness.

"Never mind," Masamune shook his head, not wanting to make Ritsu mad again.

.

.

.

Though it was almost summer, Saturday was a little cool, making Masamune and Ritsu wear light jackets for their date. They had a nice lunch, went shopping, and ended the day with a walk at the park Masamune had brought them to for his twenty-eighth birthday, years ago. They held hands, walking to the rail overlooking the city and watched the sunset.

Though they had a big lunch, Ritsu was still strangely hungry, as he seemed to be all the time lately. His stomach growled and he blushed, pressing a hand to his barely swollen stomach, though he took no notice.

Masamune chuckled, "We just ate."

"I know! I just seem to be hungry all the time lately!" Ritsu huffed, his cheeks still a light pink.

"I'll make you something when we get home," Masamune responded.

"Pudding?" Ritsu asked excitedly.

"What is with your obsession for pudding?" Masamune laughed. All week, Ritsu had had pudding every night, claiming he was craving it.

"I don't know either," Ritsu groaned, his shoulders slumping.

"Alright, come on pudding freak," Masamune teased, tugging at his hand back towards the car. As they walked to the car, Masamune placed his hand on Ritsu's back, moving it slowly up and down his back. Ritsu just ignored it, hoping he wouldn't try anything until they got home. Eventually, Masamune's hand found its way to Ritsu's rump. Ritsu shot a warning glare at Masamune, but let it slide. They were almost to the car when Masamune suddenly groped Ritsu, causing a squeal of surprise from the smaller male.

"Masamune!" He flinched back, lightly smacking Masamune's arm. Masamune snickered mischievously as Ritsu blushed. What embarrassed Ritsu the most was that a spark of pleasure ran up his spine when Masamune did that, which never happened before when he did that in public. Needless to say, Ritsu was slightly aroused. Everything Masamune did seemed to arouse him lately and he would become incredibly horny.

Suddenly, Ritsu was pushed up to the hood of the car, Masamune trapping him in between his arms. Masamune had his natural smirk on and Ritsu huffed, "What are you doing?"

"Thank you for going out with me today," Masamune leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his husband's lips.

"Thank you too," Ritsu pecked his lips back, "Don't try anything until we get home, pervert."

"Why not?" Masamune kissed his neck, pleased to see goosebumps erupt on his little uke's skin.

"Be-because I said so! And we're in public!" Ritsu scolded, but didn't do anything to stop his husband. Admittedly, he wanted this too, he always did.

"Trust me, no one comes up here," Masamune placed his hands on Ritsu's waist as he trailed his lips to Ritsu's collarbone. Ritsu giggled a little from the ticklish feeling of his husband's soft lips. He leaned back into the car, placing his hands behind him on the hood to hold himself up.

"Masamune, it's still daylight. Have some self-control," Ritsu sighed, but his arguing had no bite or real purpose to it.

"It's barely daylight, the sun is setting. And you know I proudly have no control," Masamune chuckled devilishly, always having a retort.

"You're such a smart-ass," Ritsu clucked his tongue.

"I'm perfect for you," Masamune countered. He suddenly fiercely kissed Ritsu, easing his tongue in. Ritsu groaned, wrapping his arms around Masamune's neck. Their kisses eventually became more heated and Masamune lifted Ritsu on top of the hood by his waist. They practically yanked each other's jackets off in a heated frenzy. Masamune leaned Ritsu back so he laid on top of the car, breaking the kiss and moving his lips to Ritsu's neck again.

Ritsu gained a bit of his senses back and pushed at Masamune, "Wait Masamune, not out here," He panted.

"Why not?" Masamune huskily replied, biting his neck. A small moan escaped Ritsu's mouth as the taller male made a hickey.

"Be-because…out in the open is..," Ritsu couldn't think of a good enough excuse, but didn't want to do it on top of the car. But inside….

"M-Masamune," Ritsu blushed as he thought how to seduce his husband into listening into him.

"What?" Masamune leaned back, his lust-filled eyes watching Ritsu's every move.

"Take me inside the car. Please," Ritsu bit his lip sensually, his cheeks still pink. Masamune was more turned on than ever before and pulled Ritsu up. He picked him up, Ritsu's legs wrapping around Masamune's waist in response. Masamune carried him to the passenger side, opening the door and settling into the seat. He raised the center counsel, and Ritsu unwrapped himself from Masamune. He scooted back for more room, still breathing heavily. Masamune closed the door behind him.

"Crap, we left the jackets outside," Ritsu complained.

"We'll get them later," Masamune suddenly pulled Ritsu's shirt off and Ritsu gasped. Masamune kissed his chest, sucking on a raised pink nub. Ritsu moaned, his pants growing tighter by the minute. He needed more contact with Masamune, and he needed it fast.

Ritsu put his hands on his husband's shoulders and pushed again. Masamune leaned back, slightly confused. Ritsu silently sat up, taking Masamune's shirt off. He kissed down Masamune's neck, trailing his hands to the button on his jeans. Masamune groaned, tangling his hand in Ritsu's hair. His small lover suddenly moved his head to his jeans, erotically pulling the zipper down with his teeth. Masamune's breath sped up, his erection twitching with anticipation. Ritsu had a beautiful blush, but he continued with confidence and boldness. Masamune could see his husband's own desire clearly, which was rare.

Ritsu pulled his manhood out, first kissing the tip. He then ran his tongue slowly across the slit, pre-cum leaking heavily from it. A low moan vibrated in the back of Masamune's throat as he watched his small lover suck the side of his tip.

"Ritsu," Masamune gripped the back of the smaller male's hair, tugging it in pleasure. Ritsu deep-throated Masamune, moaning around the base. Masamune panted heavily, closing his eyes and leaning his head back onto the car window. The minutes passed as Ritsu sucked eagerly, causing sounds of pleasure to consistently erupt from Masamune. Ritsu could feel Masamune twitching in his mouth, causing him to whimper. His own erection strained in his jeans, intense heat pooling in his abdomen.

"Ritsu, I'm close," Masamune suddenly groaned, pulling at Ritsu's hair. Ritsu ignored him, continuous in his current activity until, Masamune moaned loudly. Hot liquid filled Ritsu's mouth and he swallowed it quickly. He pulled back, breathing as heavily as his husband.

"Ritsu," Masamune huskily whispered and pulled him to his mouth. He sucked his tongue, reaching down and pulling Ritsu's jeans and boxers off. Ritsu wiggled to help remove the clothing, settling in Masamune's lap.

As they continued to kiss, Masamune's fingers crept to Ritsu's entrance. Without much trouble, he slipped a finger in. Ritsu gasped, pulling back and his face contorted in pleasure.

"Masamune," Ritsu rested his head in the crook of Masamune's neck, gripping his shoulders. He couldn't resist bucking and moving his hips in time with Masamune's finger. Masamune slipped another finger alongside the other one, slowly stretching him. They shifted so Masamune sat in the seat properly, Ritsu still straddling his hips.

"Ngh…ah!" Ritsu cried as a third finger invaded his insides. His cock was rock hard, begging for attention and twitching.

"M-Masamune, please….I want you," Ritsu looked down at Masamune with darkened eyes of lust. He was delirious with pleasure, not comprehending fully what he was saying. His slightly swollen lips opened in another gasp of surprise as the fingers were pulled away. Masamune's control snapped, suddenly needing to be inside Ritsu.

He grasped Ritsu's hips, easing him down on his once again erected cock. Ritsu cried out as he was impaled slowly, his hips sinking down on his husband's lap. Once he reached the base, he sat there shivering and gasping for air. His body was racked with extreme pleasure, the sparks of pleasure constantly shooting along his spine.

Before Masamune could do anything, Ritsu placed his hands on his husband's shoulders for support. He leaned forward and kissed him passionately, lifting his hips. He moaned as he slammed his hips down, starting a steady pace. Masamune groaned in ecstasy as he watched Ritsu riding his cock. He started slow and steady, gradually picking up speed.

"Ah! Mmm….ah…ah…hah!" Ritsu bit his lip, desperately trying to hold back his voice. Tears of pleasure rolled down his cheeks as he threw his head back in rapture.

"Ritsu," Masamune took hold of his waist, feeling the movements as Ritsu bounced up and down. Masamune brought Ritsu's head down, smashing their lips together.

"Mmmm, mmmn….ngh! Hah…Masamune!" Ritsu gasped as he separated from his lips. Masamune gripped his cock, roughly ejaculating Ritsu off.

"N-No! If you do…t-that," Ritsu's pace picked up a bit more, "I….I'm going to-!"

Masamune continued, leaning forward to leave another hickey on Ritsu's neck. Once he bit down, Ritsu cried out and released into Masamune's hand.

"Masamune!"

"Ritsu!"

Masamune's seed shot into Ritsu's entrance as he gripped Ritsu's waist. Once they were finished, Ritsu collapsed forward onto Masamune, his head resting on Masamune's shoulder. He lazily wrapped his arms around Masamune's neck, still panting heavily. Masamune wrapped his arms around his lover's waist.

"…That was hot. Best date ever," Masamune chuckled a few minutes later. Ritsu laughed too, smirking and saying, "Definitely."

As Ritsu dressed, Masamune put his shirt back on and straightened himself out. He went out and got the jackets. He went to the driver's side and climbed in, starting the car and putting his glasses on.

"Do you still want pudding?" Masamune asked in amusement.

"Lots of it," Ritsu nodded happily as they drove home.

**Man, that lemon was incredibly embarrassing to write, lol. Was it bad? X3**

**Ritsu's having mood swings, uh oh! Well, he actually has those normally. XD**

**It's so nice being on break! I could probably update this story everyday or every other day while I'm on break. Ugh, school…. X3**

**See you next chapter~! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Did you guys have a Happy Thanksgiving (If you celebrate it)? I'm still stuffed from yesterday :D**

**Enjoy~!**

-Chapter 3-

The next morning found Ritsu at the toilet again, vomiting. But it was more than usual and he had intense stomach pains. Masamune brought him water, but he couldn't even keep that down. At some points, he would be so lightheaded, he'd almost blackout.

Masamune was at a lost on what to do. His worry just deepened as it went on for an hour. Tears of pain started gathering in Ritsu's eyes as he sat by the toilet, moaning in agony. Masamune had his suspicions that it was food poisoning, but decided to check his temperature to confirm. He stuck the thermometer in Ritsu's mouth, and cursed when it read to be 38 degrees Celsius.

"Ritsu, you have food poisoning," Masamune informed him, who groaned in more pain, "You have to go to the hospital; your temperature is high."

Ritsu nodded, in too much pain to answer. Masamune helped him up, as Ritsu was extremely weak. His vomiting had gotten less frequent, but he still suffered from the cramps and dizziness. Masamune drove to the hospital, luckily without any vomiting from Ritsu. But as soon as they got inside the hospital, Ritsu rushed to the bathroom to throw up. Masamune checked him in, and once Ritsu came out, they took him immediately since the hospital wasn't too busy. Masamune was in the waiting room, glad Ritsu was being treated. About half an hour later, a tall doctor with brown hair and eyes came out to greet Masamune.

"Takano-san?" The doctor called out, looking around. Masamune stood and walked up, introducing himself. The doctor introduced himself as Dr. Nakamura.

"You're Onodera-san's…" He flipped a page on his chart to check, "husband, correct?"

"Yes. How is he?"

"It was in fact food poisoning. He is much better as we put him on some basic antibiotics and medicine," Dr. Nakamura smiled reassuringly.

"Good, thank you. When can I see him?"

"Very soon. I'm just gonna do a quick checkup then you can see him," Dr. Nakamura said.

"Okay. Thank you very much," Masamune bowed, then Dr. Nakamura left.

.

.

.

Ritsu lounged in the hospital bed, on top of the sheet as he knew he was leaving soon. His food poisoning had finally passed and he'd gotten the antibiotics. Dr. Nakamura walked in, a clipboard in his hand.

"Hello, Onodera-san. How are you feeling?" He asked with a friendly smile.

"Much better, thank you. When can I leave?"

"Well, I just want to check a few things before you leave just to make sure you're a hundred percent again," Dr. Nakamura wrote a quick note on the clipboard, still smiling.

"Okay."

"I'll need you to lift your shirt real quick," Dr. Nakamura put the clipboard on the chair next to the bed as Onodera rolled his shirt up from his stomach. But Dr. Nakamura instantly frowned once he looked at Onodera's stomach.

"How long have you've had this bump?"

"Bump?" Onodera looked down at his stomach. Sure enough, there was a very small bump forming at the bottom of his belly. He felt like he had gained a few pounds recently, but hadn't noticed the bump before.

"I don't remember ever having it," Onodera frowned, his concern growing.

Dr. Nakamura silently reached out and placed his hands on the bump. He started pressing lightly on Onodera's stomach, discovering the bump was hard.

"Have you been taking any medications lately?" Dr. Nakamura picked up the chart and started to flip through it.

"Yeah, something for my stomach since a few months ago."

Finally, Dr. Nakamura found a certain chart in the back. As he interpreted it, his eyes widened. He quickly looked to the bump and back. Onodera noticed his look and quickly grew nervous.

"W-what?" Onodera asked, placing his hands over the bump.

"….It says here that an increased amount of estrogen, female hormones, have been found in your blood stream. A very rare and unusual side effect, especially for a man. I have my suspicions, but it would be…impossible," Dr. Nakamura mumbled his last words, more to himself.

"Have you had any unusual symptoms lately?"

"Um…yeah. I've had cravings, fatigue, vomiting, back pain, and some others. Why?"

"Please hold on Onodera-san," Dr. Nakamura put the chart down and left the room rather quickly. Onodera's heart beat quickened, a million and one scenarios running through his head. He considered calling Masamune, but decided to wait and see.

Soon Dr. Nakamura returned, rolling in what looked like an ultrasound machine. He pulled it up next to Onodera and turned back to him.

"I need to check something, but it might be quite alarming. Just please work with me," Dr. Nakamura was all seriousness now, making Onodera more nervous.

"O-okay," Onodera agreed hesitantly. Dr. Nakamura silently put cold gel on Onodera's stomach, making sure to spread it evenly. He then turned the machine on, pulling a probe to Onodera's stomach.

"Ready?" Dr. Nakamura asked. Onodera just nodded.

The doctor pressed the probe to Onodera's stomach, maneuvering it around before he stopped suddenly. Onodera heard a sound like a quickly beating drum coming from the machine, confusion replacing his fear.

"What is that?" Onodera frowned. Dr. Nakamura stared at the screen intently, his hand pressed to his mouth with a frown. He was silent a moment before he slowly turned to Onodera.

He took a deep breath and pointed at the screen, "That Onodera-san, is your baby's heartbeat."

Onodera stared at him like he had gone mad. His eyes cut to the screen, then back to the doctor.

"Baby?" Onodera gave a strained laugh, "But I'm a man…."

"I know it would seem impossible, but believe me, it is right here," He pointed to the screen again, "There is only one case I know about that concerns this same…issue, but it was in America*."

"B-But….I….I can't be p-pregnant!" Onodera exclaimed in alarm. His own heart raced, panic settling in.

"Onodera-san, I'm sorry but you clearly are. I'd say about six weeks," Dr. Nakamura affirmed, looking to the screen again. Moments of silence passed before Dr. Nakamura spoke again.

"I don't know how you're body is supporting a baby exactly, but I think it relates to the high levels of estrogen in your blood. I'm thinking the hormones tricked your body into thinking it was female, and started making an egg from the hormones. Then the egg was impregnated and now an embryo is forming into a baby."

Onodera's head spun from the impossible situation and explanation. Then it hit Onodera, "Oh God, what am I going to tell Masamune?!"

Onodera ran his hand through his hair, clearly panicking. Dr. Nakamura turned the machine off and wiped the gel away with a paper towel.

"Now's not the time to panic Onodera-san. I think it would best to bring your husband and discuss it," Dr. Nakamura advised. Onodera didn't answer, so Dr. Nakamura stood up, heading towards the door to get Masamune. But before he could leave, Onodera stopped him.

"Please just give me a minute before you tell him. I need to comprehend this myself," Onodera begged. The doctor nodded with understanding, closing the door quietly after him.

'_Pregnant? Pregnant?! PREGNANT!' _Ritsu internally screamed, gripping his hair.

'_I'm going to murder Masamune! That bastard impregnated me!' _ Ritsu boiled inside, but knew it was no one's fault.

'_A baby? Am I even ready, or even capable, to have a baby? Why? Why did I have to get pregnant?' _Ritsu was growing dizzy from the questions and uncertainty.

He and Masamune's baby was growing in his stomach. They were going to have a baby. Ritsu was going to be a father, as well as Masamune. A father. A baby. A _family. _

Ritsu had never thought about a family. But as he did now, the idea was scary but exciting at the same time. He could see a baby in his arms now, he and Masamune looking down on the bundle of joy, smiling. He placed his hands on his stomach, conscious of the roundness now. He always had a loving family. Masamune never really did, but Ritsu knew he would have a new and idyllic one with Ritsu and the baby. He loved families, but never thought….

'_What am I going to do?' _Ritsu sighed slowly, but even as he asked himself this, he knew the answer.

.

.

.

Minutes passed before Ritsu saw the door open and Masamune walked in. Masamune walked to his bed and sat on the edge. He ran his large hand through Ritsu's bangs, smiling lightly.

"Hey. Feeling better?" Masamune asked. Onodera nodded, casting his eyes down. His hands were still on his stomach. He saw Masamune entwine his hand with one of his own and heard the sudden concern in his husband's voice.

"What's wrong?" Masamune frowned. Ritsu couldn't find his voice. How do you tell a man he impregnated his own husband?

Masamune tilted his head to try and look in Ritsu's eyes, but the bright emeralds continued to look away. He reached up with his other hand and placed it on Ritsu's cheek.

"Ritsu? Come on, talk to me," Masamune grew increasingly more worried.

"Masamune," Ritsu paused, biting his lip, "Have you ever thought about having a family?"

"A family?" Masamune was completely perplexed.

"Yes. Honestly, have you ever thought about kids?" Ritsu frowned, still looking at their hands.

"Well, no. It never really crossed my mind."

"Would you ever want a family?" Ritsu traced tiny circles with his thumb on the back of Masamune's hand, a habit he had when he was nervous.

Masamune thought about it for a moment, "…I honestly wouldn't care either way. But with you Ritsu, anything would be a happy experience."

Ritsu's cheeks flushed bright pink and he mumbled, "Don't be a sap."

"But why are you asking me this?"

Ritsu's mouth tightened, as did his hand. He placed his other hand atop their interlocked ones, breathing deeply.

"I don't know how to say this," Ritsu frowned again.

"Say what?" Masamune frowned as well.

"Masamune," Ritsu looked up finally, emerald eyes meeting amber ones.

"I'm pregnant."

**Oh snap, nice bombshell Ritsu! XD**

***The case in America, I totally made up (DUH!). It'll be mentioned again way later, just in there randomly for now.**

**How will Masamune react? A baby?! Ritsu pregnant?! O_O**

**I'll probably update one more time this weekend before my regular schedule kicks in again -_-**

**Don't forget to review!**

**See you next chapter~! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! How are you?**

**Ugh, Monday my regular schedule kicks in, so I won't update as often. But I'll try my best!**

**Enjoy~!**

-Chapter 4-

Masamune gave Ritsu the same look as Ritsu gave the doctor when he was told he was pregnant.

"…I don't understand," Masamune shook his head slowly, his frown deepening.

"I'm pregnant," Ritsu repeated, looking away from Masamune and squeezing his hand.

"Ritsu, you can't be pregnant," Masamune nervously laughed.

"I said that too, but Dr. Nakamura proved it. I heard it Masamune. I heard our baby's heartbeat," Ritsu whispered desperately.

"But…that's," Masamune shook his head again, looking down at their hands, "How?"

Ritsu explained it as Dr. Nakamura did to him about the medication. Masamune continued to stare at their hands, silent after he explained it. Ritsu bit his lip, reaching up with his hand and brushing Masamune's bangs.

"I know it's…impossible, but it's true. Masamune, you're going to be a father," Ritsu tried to comfort him, "I'm carrying our child. Do you understand?"

Masamune just nodded, his throat too dry to speak. He was in too much shock to respond. There had to be risks to Ritsu, a man, being pregnant. Masamune didn't want to lose Ritsu, if the risk was high. He didn't know if he even wanted the baby.

They both turned as they heard the door opening. Dr. Nakamura walked in, looking back and forth between them.

"Did you tell him?" Dr. Nakamura asked Ritsu. Ritsu nodded, a little grim from Masamune being unresponsive.

"Takano-san, I know this is a lot to take in. But I want to show you what a miracle you two are having," Dr. Nakamura walked to the ultrasound machine on the other side of Ritsu's bed.

Without question, Ritsu rolled up his shirt and Dr. Nakamura repeated the process of the ultrasound. He soon found the heartbeat, the heart beating quickly and strong. Masamune just stared at the screen, his face blank. Ritsu squeezed his hand again.

"The heartbeat is very healthy. Ritsu is pregnant about six weeks," Dr. Nakamura smiled, attempting to encourage Masamune.

"What are the risks? To Ritsu being pregnant?" Masamune asked immediately. Dr. Nakamura sighed, contemplating the question.

"Well, a man's body is not designed for carrying children naturally. It will put a lot of strain on his body, especially at the time of the birth. There is a higher risk of the baby not surviving, and some risk of the carrier not surviving. For the child, I'd say there is only a thirty percent chance of it surviving," Dr. Nakamura reported. Ritsu gasped a little, his heart dropping.

"And for the carrier?" Masamune asked.

Dr. Nakamura paused thinking, "Depending on the person and difficulty of the pregnancy, there is a fifty to seventy percent of the carrier surviving."

"Thank you," Masamune quietly responded, "I'd like to talk about this with Ritsu alone, please."

Dr. Nakamura looked to Ritsu, who was biting his lip and looking down. Dr. Nakamura quietly turned the machine off and wiped Ritsu's stomach clean, rolling his shirt down and leaving.

"Ritsu," Masamune finally looked at Ritsu in the eyes, "I don't think you should have the baby."

Ritsu's eyes widened. He was carrying their child, and here Masamune was suggesting he should get an abortion.

"You're saying I should get an abortion?" Ritsu's tone was a little clipped.

"Yes," Masamune looked at him with complete seriousness.

"Masamune, I can't believe you're saying that," Ritsu shook his head, his emerald eyes flamed, "This is our _child. _I don't think you understand what that means!"

"I do! But I don't think it's worth having the baby! It only has a thirty percent chance of surviving anyways!" Both their voices were raised a little.

"That's what this is about? You're too scared of taking the chance to have the baby?" Ritsu scoffed, his blood boiling. He was going to have the baby, no matter what. If Masamune wasn't going to support him, then damn him. Though the survival rate was low and it broke Ritsu's heart, he was willing to throw everything away to give it that chance of surviving.

"I'm scared of losing you!" Masamune snapped back, his eyes burning in sincerity.

Ritsu snapped his mouth shut, taken aback by the real reason. Losing him? Ritsu had a much better chance of living through the pregnancy then the baby; why was that even considered?

"So you'd rather kill an innocent child, _our child_, just because you're scared of my slim chance of dying?" Ritsu bit back.

"That's not what I meant," Masamune's voice was quiet now, but strained. Ritsu made it sound much worse, driving a knife through Masamune's chest.

"No, that's exactly what you meant. What do you think an abortion is?" Ritsu's voice was tight. Masamune didn't answer him back, his eyes dropping down. Ritsu had yanked his hands away in the middle of their argument. No one said anything for a few minutes.

Ritsu finally spoke, "I want the child Masamune. I'm not going to be a coward and kill it. If you're not going to support me, then…maybe we should separate for a while."

Masamune's head shot up, looking into the staid emerald eyes.

"You're not serious!"

"I am. I think it would be best if we had some space and you can think about this. Masamune, I'm only saying this for the good of us both. I'd much rather do this then do something more serious, like a divorce," Ritsu said. Masamune felt his heart drop at the mention of divorce. He would never leave Ritsu and would never let Ritsu go, despite any situation.

"I'm going to stay with my parents for the week. I think it's best too if I took the week off from work. We both need the space to think. When you're ready to talk about it again, call me," Ritsu's voice was quiet as he looked down at his hands, rubbing them nervously.

Masamune bit the inside of his cheek, looking away from his husband. Ritsu stood from the bed on the other side, looking at Masamune's back.

"I'm going to call my mother. Please check me out," Ritsu walked out the room, going to call his mother outside.

.

.

.

Once Ritsu was outside the hospital, he broke down. He paced up and down the sidewalk, running his hands through his hair. Tears ran down his cheeks silently, but he took no notice. He breathed heavily, gripping his hair.

"Oh God," Ritsu whispered through his tears, "Oh God, oh God, oh God."

This was the worst time he wanted to be separated from Masamune and needed all his support, but he knew it was for the best. He definitely wouldn't want a divorce and wanted to do everything to make it work, but he was relentless on having the child. Thinking back to the baby, Ritsu stopped pacing and placed his hands on his stomach.

A baby was growing in his stomach. He will do anything to bring his and Masamune's child to the world. He never thought it would be possible, but it was happening. And as long as it was happening, he would give his whole self to the baby.

Ritsu took a few breaths to steady himself, then dialed his mother's number.

"Ritsu, dear! How are you?" His mother cheerfully picked up the phone.

"Hi Mom. Um, I need to ask you something," Ritsu couldn't keep the quiver out of his voice.

"Honey, are you okay? What's wrong?" His mother asked, her voice laced with concern.

Ritsu's throat caught and a few tears spilled over his cheeks. He wiped them away and collected himself enough to say, "Just…Masamune and I had a fight."

"Oh Ritsu," His mother sighed in worry, "What about? You sound so upset!"

Ritsu contemplated whether to tell her. But decided it wasn't the best time to tell her yet, it was too soon.

"…Nothing. I don't want to talk about it," Ritsu sniffed, his voice cracking, "Can I stay with you and Dad for the week?"

"The week?" His mother asked in great anxiety. She was worried about the substantial of the fight to make Ritsu want to stay an entire week. But she could hear the sniffling of her son and how distressed he was, so she didn't question.

"Of course."

.

.

The ride home was silent. Ritsu looked out the car window with woe, his head leaning against the window. He could feel the tension in the car and Masamune's silent anger.

Once they reached home, Ritsu silently went to the room and packed a bag. Masamune came into the bedroom, leaning against the door frame.

"Ritsu, come on," Masamune pleaded, "Can we talk about this?"

"We already did," Ritsu simply responded. He quickly zipped up the suitcase once he was done and walked past Masamune. He grabbed his toothbrush from the bathroom and walked to the genkan. Masamune followed in his wake, continuing to beg.

"Ritsu, think about this! Aren't _you_ scared?" Masamune asked exasperatedly.

Ritsu stopped in the middle of putting his shoes on and whipped around. His green eyes flared in anger and he yelled, "Of course I'm scared! I'm pregnant for goodness' sake! You have no idea how I feel!"

Masamune was at a loss for words at his husband's outburst. He watched as Ritsu turned back around, putting his shoes on and opening the door. Before he left he paused, still looking forward, out into the hallway.

"Please, just think about it Masamune. Just think about our child," Ritsu spoke softly, his voice quivering.

"Goodbye Masamune," Ritsu muttered, slamming the door behind him.

.

.

.

Ritsu arrived by cab half an hour later. They pulled into the gates of the Onodera Mansion and Onodera climbed out. He paid the driver and carried his suitcase to the great wooden front doors. Before he even rang the bell, the family butler Hatanaka opened the door.

"Hello Ritsu-sama," Hatanaka bowed, "Your mother's been waiting for you."

"Thank you Hatanaka-san," Ritsu smiled lightly, still too upset. Hatanaka looked concerned, but didn't comment.

Ritsu's mother came around the corner from one of the drawing rooms and saw Ritsu. She walked up, holding her arms open for a hug. Ritsu immediately accepted it, placing his suitcase down and hugging her. Suddenly he started crying as she stroked his hair.

"It's okay," His mother whispered, "You guys never fight; it must hurt."

Ritsu just nodded his head, rubbing his eyes like a child. Admittedly he felt like a child crying on his mother's shoulder, but he was too upset to care.

"If you ever want to talk about it, I'm here Ritsu," His mother cooed. Ritsu pulled away, wiping his tears away. He sighed, calming himself down.

"I feel like the sobbing wife from a stupid drama," Ritsu chuckled as he wiped his last tears away.

"But you are Ritsu!" His mother snickered, leading him to the drawing room she was in before.

Ritsu rolled his eyes, sighing, "Mother…"

**Oh no! D: This was intense! And incredibly dramatic!**

**Masamune you coward! Do it for the baby! Everyone, cheer him on! **

**Wow, I'm weird… XD**

**See you next chapter~! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Surprise update! I didn't think I'd be able to do it again, but I was determined to do at least 5 chapters! :D**

**Will Masamune come to his senses? Everyone cheer him on! X3**

**This is going to be a looooong chapter!**

**Warning: Lime up ahead; it'd be too long for a full lemon, so I skipped to the end ;)**

**Enjoy~!**

-Chapter 5-

Masamune sat before the coffee table in the living room, his third beer in hand. Ritsu's abrupt leave and threat devastated him. He wanted to make it work, he wanted to make Ritsu happy, but he just couldn't get over the fact that there was a possibility of losing him.

"_Depending on the person and difficulty of the pregnancy, there is a fifty to seventy percent of the carrier surviving…"_

Even if Ritsu fell into the seventy percent range, there was still that thirty percent chance that something could go wrong. Something _would_ go wrong, and Masamune just couldn't take the risk. He just couldn't take the risk of having a baby with only a thirty percent chance of living, too. Because, what if, they both agreed to have the baby and prepared for it, then have their hopes and happiness crushed if the baby didn't make it? It would take a toll on the both of them, either way.

Masamune supposed he was being stubborn, and tried to see it Ritsu's way. But his mind still blocked out the possibility. The possibility that a man could have a baby normally. The prejudice fogged his better judgment.

Masamune took another sip of his beer.

.

.

.

Ritsu sat at the dining room table, picking at his food. He tried to listen to the animated chatter of his mother, but his mind rung in idleness and anguish. His father kept shooting concerned glances at Ritsu, paying only half the attention he should to his wife talking. Ritsu had not yet told his father why he was even here, for he had just gotten home from work and immediately they had dinner.

"Ritsu, what's wrong?" His father finally asked after his wife stopped talking.

Ritsu looked up from his barely touched food, forcing a small smile, "Nothing really, Dad."

"Then why are you here so suddenly? No offense," His father quickly added, glad his son was home but concerned.

Ritsu's smile dropped and he rolled his peas around again with his fork. He sighed, "I had a fight with Masamune. A pretty bad one."

"A fight? You two never fight!" His dad frowned, perplexed.

"That's what I said," His mother commented.

"Yeah, well…we did," Ritsu put his fork down, transferring the napkin from his lap to the tabletop, "I…I don't want to talk about it."

Ritsu rose from his seat and said, "Please excuse me."

He left the room before anyone questioned further. As soon as the dining room door closed behind him, he heard the quick whispering of his parents. He walked up the stairs to the second level, entering his old room. Flopping down on the bed, Ritsu sighed as he stared at the high ceiling. He wondered what Masamune was doing now. His heart constricted painfully as he thought of his husband.

His hands subconsciously moved down to his stomach, resting on the bump. Remembering there was a full length mirror in his walk-in closet, he stood up and crossed the large room. Everything in the house seemed so ostentatious and excessive now that Ritsu had been a regular member of society for years. He couldn't believe he grew up here compared to the two bedroom, one bath apartment he lived in now. Ritsu had practically lost all his roots to upper class society and now was a regular middle-classed civilian.

Ritsu turned on the light in the closet – more like room – and found the mirror. He stood so he could see his profile and lifted his shirt. The smallest bump was on his lower stomach, showing the proof of a baby growing. Ritsu moved his hands down to the bump, rubbing it gently.

He stood there, staring at the bump for the longest time before a ringing sound scared him. He realized his phone was ringing, and quickly went back to his bedroom. He picked up the phone from the bedside table and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Nii-chan!" Ritsu's twin who lived in England, Riko, cheerfully called.

"Riko?" Ritsu answered, "Why are you calling?"

"What, I can't call my own brother?" He heard Riko pout, causing him to laugh for the first time all day.

"Hi Uncle Richan!" He heard his niece, Rika, call in the background. He heard Riko pass the phone to her daughter.

"Hi Rika. How are you?" Ritsu adored his little niece, always smiling when he spoke to her.

"I'm good. Mama's showing me how to be a good big sister," Rika answered. Riko had a son in early March who she named Ichirou. Ichirou already looked like his handsome father Tamotsu, with the same crystal blue eyes as him but chestnut brown hair as Riko. Ichirou would be about three months now, since it was May.

"Well, first you shouldn't get tips from your mother. She's a horrible sister," Ritsu teased, laughing as he heard his sister argue in the background.

"Uncle Richan, why are you sad? Grandma called Mama to tell her you're sad," Rika questioned. Ritsu cursed under his breath at his mother being a busy-body. He heard Riko quickly take the phone away and answer, "Yeah…Mom called. She wanted me to talk to you since you won't talk to her."

"I didn't want to talk about it!" Ritsu complained, flopping back down on the bed in frustration.

"Yeah, but she said you and Masamune had a fight and even staying with them. Ritsu, you gotta talk to someone about it. It's not good to bottle it all up," Riko was all seriousness now, rather uncharacteristic of her.

"I know, but I _can't _talk about it right now. It's just…" Ritsu shook his head, massaging his temple, "complicated."

"At least give me the basic idea and I'll try to help. I have been married longer than you," Riko reminded him. Ritsu sighed, knowing he could talk to his twin about anything.

"Let's just say…we found something out. I want to go through with it, but Masamune is being a coward about it and doesn't want to risk it. He suggested it isn't worth it, but he doesn't understand how substantial this is! We tried to talk about it and I tried to get him to see my reasoning, but it ended in a yelling match and…" Ritsu didn't realize he had started crying as he rushed through his explanation. He stopped suddenly, breathing deeply.

Riko was silent for a few moments as Ritsu recovered. She then commented, "You both are idiots."

"What?!" Ritsu cried.

"You two are so stubborn! Since I don't know the whole situation, I probably have no right to interfere. But, marriage is about sacrifice and bringing happiness to the other person! You would do anything to keep the one you love safe, fearing anything that would hurt them or tear you two apart. Once you love someone or something, everything else doesn't matter. In your eyes, you only see that person and don't understand anything else. You said you tried to get him to see your reasoning, but did you even stop to think about his feelings? Did either of you try to see it through the other's perspective?" Riko reasoned.

Ritsu sometimes forgot how intelligent and wise Riko really was. Despite her cheerful and silly manner, she really was tough and more experienced than most. Ritsu was so grateful to have her as his twin. His tears had stopped during her explanation as it all clicked in his mind. She was so right. Ritsu hadn't once considered Masamune's feelings through this and had been incredibly selfish. He had insisted about the baby, even threatening him with divorce! If Masamune didn't come to his reasoning, he would have left him. Ritsu still wanted the baby, but now he saw it in a whole new light.

"Wow Riko," Ritsu breathed, "I…I don't know what to say. You just gave me an epiphany."

"Now do you understand?" Riko questioned, maybe a bit smug.

"Yes," Ritsu whispered, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"No problem Nii-chan!" Riko returned to her happy manner.

"But I'm afraid Masamune hasn't reached the same conclusion. I can't face him," Ritsu answered softly.

"Man, you two owe me big time," Riko sighed, "Let me work my magic!"

.

.

.

Masamune had stopped drinking a couple hours ago, but he still felt heavy; not only with alcohol, but with dejection. He had his head laying on his folded arms on top of the table, staring blankly at the wall. He wasn't looking forward to the hangover tomorrow, especially with work.

His phone suddenly rang, which caused him to jump. He reached over, picking up the cell phone.

"Hello?" He answered with no civility.

"Geez Takano-san, you too?" His sister-in-law mumbled.

"Riko?" Takano rubbed his eyes with his free hand in frustration and petulance, "Why are you calling?"

"Ritsu told me the basics of your argument," Riko answered.

"He did?" Masamune suddenly perked up, his attention on everything she said now.

"Let me just say as I said to him," Riko breathed in deeply before yelling, "You both are big idiots!"

Masamune flinched at her harsh tone, sighing, "Why?"

"Let me give you the same exact speech I gave Ritsu."

.

Masamune had never had such an awakening in his life. He sat there, stunned and silent. Who knew Riko was so wise and knowledgeable?

"Where did that come from?" Masamune answered finally.

"I've been married longer than you two, so I know the ups and downs," Riko smugly replied.

"…You gave me the enlightenment I needed," Masamune mumbled.

"You sound just like Ritsu," Riko sighed, "Are you two going to make up now?"

"I hope so," Masamune said quietly. They said goodbye and he hung up. He called Isaka-san and told him he and Ritsu both were sick and wouldn't come into work tomorrow and Isaka-san gave him the okay.

Masamune wished he could go see Ritsu tonight, but he was too drunk to drive. But in the morning, he was going to talk with him. He was ready to tell Ritsu that he would give it a chance. He was still a little reluctant, but he saw that he was just being selfish. He imagined it through Ritsu's eyes, and saw why Ritsu was being so stubborn. He had every right to be.

Masamune now saw his error. He said he had understood it was his child, but he hadn't really. His judgment was clouded by his worry. Ritsu was carrying _his _child. He was going to be a father to a boy or girl. It was going to be the biggest but most worthwhile challenge in his life and marriage.

.

.

.

Late the next morning, Masamune took pain medication to help his headache. He then grabbed his car keys and phone, hurrying down to his car. He drove quickly to Ritsu's parents' house, hoping Ritsu would talk to him.

He took the steps up to the front door two at a time, ringing the bell. Hatanaka opened the door moments later, shocked by his sudden appearance.

"Takano-san?"

"Is Ritsu still here?" Masamune asked desperately.

Suddenly Ritsu's mother appeared in the doorway. Her light blonde hair was messy and she was in a robe, giving the appearance she just woke up.

"Masamune?" She cried, "Why are you here?"

Masamune bowed, "Sakura-san, I need to see your son."

She smiled warmly and said, "Of course! We just had breakfast, he's in his room. Hatanaka-san, show him the way please."

Hatanaka nodded in understanding, letting Masamune in. Before they left though, Sakura reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Good luck!" She said cheerfully, happy to see that they were going to make up. Masamune smiled, then quickly followed Hatanaka.

.

.

.

Ritsu had just gotten dressed. He was still contemplating how to face Masamune when knock on his door startled him.

"Yes?"

"Ritsu-sama," Hatanaka's deep voice answered, "Takano-san is here to see you."

'_MASAMUNE?!' _Ritsu had a mini panic attack, suddenly unprepared to see him. But he knew he had to, he couldn't avoid it.

"Uh…um, come in," Ritsu answered in a shaky voice. Hatanaka opened the door, holding it open for Masamune. Masamune came in, immediately causing Ritsu to look down.

"T-Thank you Hatanaka-san," Ritsu mumbled, and heard the family butler close the door.

A few minutes of awkward silence ensued.

"Masamune," Ritsu started first, "I'm so sorry. I didn't consider your feelings. I was being stubborn and didn't even try to see through your eyes how you were feeling. I'm willing to talk about it now, and keep my mind open."

"No Ritsu. I didn't consider your feelings. I see now why you're so persistent on having the baby. I thought I understood, but I was acting rashly. This is our child and I can't throw that away," Masamune took a deep breath before saying, "I'm willing to take the chance Ritsu. I want to have the baby."

Ritsu just stared at him openly, his mouth falling open slightly. His brain had stopped all thought.

Ritsu swallowed, "R-Really?"

Masamune smiled, looking him in the eyes and saying, "Yes. I want to have a family with you."

Ritsu suddenly teared up, ready to cry. He rushed forward into Masamune's arms, wrapping his arms tightly around his husband's waist. Ritsu cried into his shoulder, but happily. Masamune held him close, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Thank you," Ritsu breathed, "Thank you so much!"

Ritsu leaned back, reaching up and kissing Masamune sweetly on the lips.

"I love you," Ritsu glowed, his smile reaching ear to ear.

"I love you too," Masamune smiled back. He kissed Ritsu, maneuvering him backwards until they teetered back onto the bed. Masamune landed on top of him, still kissing him.

He pulled back, looking down at his husband's glowing eyes and happy smile. He was a little hesitant and Ritsu saw this. He reached up and cupped his cheeks, still smiling.

"It's okay. I called Dr. Nakamura last night and told him I was going to go through with it. He gave me all the necessary information about the pregnancy. He said I should have a checkup with him every two to three weeks because of my special case. I also went through me and Riko's old nursery and found lots of baby books. My mom won't miss them," Ritsu chuckled, then suddenly blushed, "Dr. Nakamura said it was also okay to do it, just do it with care."

Masamune chuckled too, leaning down and brushing his lips with Ritsu's, "I will."

.

.

The sensations were overwhelming. Ritsu reached a new high once Masamune entered him. He arched his back in pleasure, crying out. He wrapped his slender arms around his husband's neck, opening his legs wider. He begged for more, gasping for breath. Masamune groaned into his shoulder, gripping his thighs.

Tears of pleasure and happiness rolled down Ritsu's cheeks. He gasped, "I love you Masamune!"

Masamune groaned, "I love you too, Ritsu!"

They climaxed, embracing each other. Ritsu arched up into Masamune's body, moaning in ecstasy. His toes curled from the pleasure of the release, his arms tightening around Masamune's neck.

.

.

They held each other afterwards, panting and laying side by side under the covers. Masamune held Ritsu to his chest, stroking his soft auburn hair.

Ritsu giggled, "I guess we owe Riko big time."

Masamune chuckled back, "Yeah we do."

Ritsu rolled on his back, looking up to the ceiling. He suddenly felt Masamune's warm hand brush over his stomach, resting on the baby bump. For the first time, Masamune was acknowledging their child. It brought tears to Ritsu's eyes.

"I think I want a boy," Masamune smirked.

"Really? Why?" Ritsu turned to him, curiosity in his eyes.

"I don't know. I've never really taken care of a girl before. You're the one that stays home when Rika visits."

"Hmm…I suppose. But having a girl might be interesting. Having three guys in the same house would be troublesome," Ritsu wrinkled his nose, but with a smile.

Suddenly, Ritsu's stomach growled very loudly. Masamune burst into laughter and Ritsu turned crimson.

"So did you eat your parents out of house and home?" Masamune snickered.

"No," Ritsu grumbled, "But I didn't eat last night, so now I'm _really _hungry. We should stay for dinner, the cooks make good food."

"I assume you didn't tell your parents, so how are you going to explain tonight that you ate the whole kitchen?" Masamune teased.

Ritsu rolled his eyes, "Shut up. I'll tell them eventually, but now's not a good time. Now get up, let's get dressed and tell my mother we made up."

"She'll probably cry," Masamune snorted with a smile.

**Longest. Chapter. Ever.**

**Wow, I didn't mean for it to be THIS long! XD**

**Oh Riko, you miracle worker! \(*o*)/**

**Awww, they made up! Kya~~~! **

**Hmm…I still can't decide whether to make the baby a boy or girl…hmm….**

**See you next chapter~! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyo! This update took me a while, sorry! I started another story, so that took some of my time. **

**Whoop whoop~! I'm on break now! Can't believe it's Christmas Eve tomorrow already :D **

**Enjoy~!**

-Chapter 6-

"Oh Ritsu, you're so dramatic sometimes! You wanted to stay the whole week, but you guys made up in a day," Sakura giggled, squeezing her son's cheek. They were at the front door after dinner, preparing to leave back home.

"And I've never seen you eat so much! You even ate more than Masamune," Sakura continued.

Ritsu blushed and mumbled, "I was hungry."

"I see that," Sakura teased. She hugged them both and gave them a kiss on the cheek, waving as they walked to the car. Masamune put Ritsu's bag in the trunk and they drove off.

"As celebration, let's have pudding when we get home," Masamune snickered and Ritsu cheered.

.

.

They continued work the next day. Most of the week went smoothly without major incident. But at the end of the week, Ritsu was in the worst of moods. Everything and everyone annoyed him, and every five seconds he was cursing under his breath. He even snapped at Kisa, who looked ready to cry when Ritsu practically yelled at him.

Ritsu was on the phone with one of his authors when he heard Masamune start to shout. Masamune was performing his common ritual of yelling, "Don't be so half-assed!" at one of the authors over the phone. Ritsu really, _really_ tried not to yell at him. He rubbed his temple in annoyance, asking his author to speak up. But Masamune started shouting louder, causing Ritsu's veins to throb. He started to click his pen, channeling his anger into the clicking.

But after ten minutes, Ritsu snapped. He shot up from his chair, slamming his hand down on his desk. Everyone jumped, whipping around to him.

"Takano-san, excuse me but will you shut up! I'm trying to talk on the phone!" Ritsu shouted, death glaring in his eyes. He abruptly sat back down, continuing to talk on the phone. The other coworkers' jaws dropped, turning slowly to Masamune. He looked as if he was about to yell back, but he sighed and went back to the phone, now quietly scolding.

Everyone stared in disbelieve. The Demon Editor never, _never_ took such rude orders from others, especially from his own subordinate. The workers immediately whispered harshly amongst themselves, sharing their rumors.

.

By the end of the day, Ritsu seemed to be in a better mood. But everyone tiptoed around him now, afraid of his wrath. Everyone whispered that his husband, who happened to be the Demon Editor, was rubbing off on him. They all complained that now they would have to deal with two demons.

Even when Kisa went to leave, Ritsu said good bye, but Kisa stuttered out a response and quickly ran away. Ritsu was utterly clueless.

"Masamune, why was everyone running away from me today?" Ritsu asked innocently on the walk home.

Masamune snorted, "Really?"

"What?"

"Ritsu, you screamed at everyone. Even me," Masamune rolled his eyes, "You were in a real shit mood today."

"Oh," Ritsu frowned, feeling guilty. He was pregnant and suffered from the mood swings, but he couldn't use that as an excuse.

"I-I'm sorry I yelled at you today. I didn't really mean it," Ritsu muttered. Masamune pinched his cheek, causing Ritsu to protest.

"It's fine. Just don't do it again or people will complain that I'm too soft on you."

Now it was Ritsu's turn to snort, "Yeah, right. You probably treat me the worst!"

"Only because I love you," Masamune smirked.

"That's not an excuse," Ritsu grumbled, then suddenly gasped, "It's Saturday tomorrow!"

"Yeah, so?"

"I have an appointment tomorrow with Dr. Nakamura!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I completely forgot!" They had reached home and were taking their coats off.

"We should tell him the baby is making you even more of an airhead than usual," Masamune ruffled his hair, chuckling.

**This was a really cruddy chapter. I'm low on energy, I'm sick, it's late, and I'm in a bit of a rut for this story. I need some ideas for the next few chapters so I can lead up to the next big part I have planned.**

**Drop any suggestions you have in a review! I'd love to see you guys ideas!**

**See you next chapter~! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I thought I would be able to update much more often during my break but I've been so busy! I'll try to at least update one more time before I go back to school Tuesday. (No guarantees though :P)**

**Enjoy~!**

-Chapter 7-

Dr. Nakamura smiled as he started to move the probe around on Ritsu's stomach. Ritsu held Masamune's hand, smiling as well. Once Dr. Nakamura found the heartbeat, he frowned a little.

"Is something wrong?" Masamune asked.

"No, it's just…it sounds like several heartbeats," Dr. Nakamura murmured. He continued to move the probe until he suddenly stopped and gasped.

"W-What?" Ritsu asked nervously.

"…Triplets. Onodera-san, you're pregnant with triplets," Dr. Nakamura said in disbelieve. The word 'triplets' rung in Masamune's head.

Triplets….

Triplets.

Triplets?!

.

Masamune startled awake. He blinked up at his ceiling, his mind still foggy. His eyes cut to the alarm clock, seeing it was barely 8:30. Masamune laughed to himself and rubbed his eyes. It was a dream….thank goodness.

Ritsu was still curled up next to him, muttering in his sleep. Their appointment wasn't until ten o'clock, so Masamune decided to make breakfast. He hoped the appointment wouldn't be like his dream; he was just adjusting to being a father to one child.

Ritsu came stumbling into the kitchen as soon as he smelled food. As usual, Masamune stood at the stove making breakfast. Ritsu felt bad; he never made breakfast for Masamune. But his mind was too distracted by the food to worry right now; a perfect golden omelet sat on a plate on the counter, beckoning him.

Ritsu took the omelet silently, seeing Masamune made it extra big for his appetite. He had it finished by the time Masamune sat down with his own breakfast. Masamune chuckled as he caught Ritsu staring at his plate, who startled and blushed. He stood up and went to wash his dish but Masamune stopped him.

"Here," Masamune handed his fork to him and gestured to the rest of his omelet.

"No Masamune, I can't always eat your food!"

"It doesn't matter, I'm not really hungry. Besides, I'm not the one pregnant," Masamune smirked. But Ritsu's face lit up and he kissed Masamune's cheek in a spout of happiness.

"Thank you! I'll make breakfast for you one day," Ritsu said with determination. He then proceeded to stuff his mouth with more breakfast.

.

.

They arrived in Dr. Nakamura's office on time, who was waiting for them. He shook their hands and led them to a private room secluded from other rooms. Ritsu immediately laid down on the table and Dr. Nakamura prepped him.

"So how are the symptoms?" Dr. Nakamura asked.

"Bearable. I have mood swings pretty often and I still have morning sickness though," Ritsu answered.

"The morning sickness won't really end until the end of the first trimester. Mood swings will last through the whole pregnancy most likely, but maybe they'll get better. Every pregnancy is different."

"He also eats all my food along with his," Masamune deadpanned.

Dr. Nakamura laughed, "That's good though; that means the baby is healthy and growing. But please don't starve your husband Onodera-san."

Ritsu blushed and mumbled, "I'll try."

Ritsu intertwined his hand with Masamune's, squeezing it in excitement as Dr. Nakamura started the ultrasound. A strong heartbeat sounded from the machine. Within the fuzzy image was a little blob with not much shape.

"Is that the baby?" Ritsu pointed at the machine.

Dr. Nakamura smiled, "Yes. Since it's only seven weeks along, it's very small and doesn't have much shape."

He pointed out the different parts of the growing fetus as he said, "Here's the head, the arm stubs, heart, and leg stubs. We won't be able to tell the gender until around the eighteenth week."

Ritsu beamed and gripped Masamune's hand. Masamune smiled too, glad he made the final decision to have the baby. Ritsu looked so happy and Masamune could never take that away.

"Is there any chance Ritsu would have twins or even triplets?" Masamune asked and Ritsu snorted.

"I highly doubt it. But if that happened, that's a whole new adventure," Dr. Nakamura chuckled, shaking his head, "Let's hope that doesn't happen."

"Now let me give you some tips for a safe pregnancy. Try to eat well; not a lot of junk food. Keep an eye on your weight. For your special case, you should gain the least amount of weight necessary for a pregnancy. We can't take any risks. And please, no high stress. Avoid that the most."

"Umm….the last one might be a problem," Ritsu nervously laughed, "For one week at my job every month, it's nothing but extremely high stress."

"Hmm, that is a problem. I suggest either working from home during those times or taking an extremely early maternity leave, just under the disguise of an illness. I can write a note for your boss," Dr. Nakamura suggested.

"Well, my husband is my boss," Ritsu pointed at Masamune. Dr. Nakamura tried to hide his laughter behind his hand.

"I wasn't expecting that. Talk about an office love affair," Dr. Nakamura laughed. Ritsu rolled his eyes as Masamune laughed with him.

"Okay, well please be easy on him Takano-san. It's up to you."

Masamune nodded, telling Ritsu he could work from home. He had Dr. Nakamura write a note anyways for Isaka.

The appointment ended soon after and they gave their goodbyes. Their next appointment was scheduled when Ritsu was nine weeks along.

After the appointment, they had lunch out and headed home. They decided to relax since Hell Week would start Monday. That night, they sat on the couch in front of the TV looking for a movie to watch.

"Do you still like horror movies?" Masamune asked.

Ritsu shrugged, "If there's nothing else to watch."

Masamune put on a rather generic and tacky horror film. Both he and Ritsu weren't usually scared of these kinds of movies and watched them with boredom. But as Masamune yawned, Ritsu covered his eyes as a jump scare was anticipated. He peeked through his fingers, jumping ten feet in the air as the bad guy burst from a closet. He chewed his nails as the heroine ran away screaming, the bad guy pursuing her with a knife. Ritsu gasped as the girl tripped and clung to Masamune's arm. Masamune covered his mouth in laughter, now watching Ritsu rather than the movie.

"Run!" Ritsu yelled, waving his hands frantically at the screen, "Don't fall you idiot! Run!"

Ritsu screamed in unison with the heroine as the bad guy stabbed her boyfriend. Ritsu covered his eyes again, hiding behind Masamune's arm. As Ritsu trembled in fear, Masamune quivered with laughter.

Ritsu still clung to Masamune as the movie ended. The air conditioner kicked on with a click, causing Ritsu to jump and snuggle closer to Masamune.

"Alright, let's watch something else not so scary or you won't sleep at all," Masamune chuckled. Ritsu nodded his head vigorously in agreement. This time, Masamune put on a romantic comedy.

…

As the credits rolled at the end of the movie, Masamune chuckled. The movie's plot had some strange similarities to Masamune and Ritsu's own love story. The two characters had fallen in love in high school, but they were separated when one moved away. Ten years later, they ended up working at the same company. Though the girl was engaged to someone else, the boy pursued her still and by the end of the movie, the girl chose him and they were married. Of course there was a dramatic scene of the boy chasing the girl to the airport, stopping her with a sappy speech about love that made her cry.

Masamune looked over to Ritsu to laugh at the movie's generic plot, but he stopped in shock. Ritsu had his knees pulled up and his arms around them as he rested his chin on them. Tears poured down his cheeks as he sniffled quietly.

"Ritsu? Why are you crying?" Masamune put his arm around Ritsu in comfort.

"Be-Because…the movie reminded me of us and our struggles. I was glad they had their happy ending like us," Ritsu wiped his tears away, "I'm sorry Masamune."

"For what?"

"For putting you through all that! I didn't know I was such a jerk," Ritsu whimpered. Masamune gave a short laugh, hugging Ritsu to him.

"It's okay. We're together now."

"I'll make it up to you," Ritsu looked up at him with sincerity.

.

"Ritsu…"

Ritsu whimpered with his mouth around Masamune's manhood. He trailed his tongue up along the length, sucking lightly on the tip. Masamune's fingers tangled in Ritsu's soft hair, his head leaning back against the couch. The heat pooled in his abdomen as the pleasure increased. His little uke expertly used his mouth to bring Masamune to completion, who groaned as he came in Ritsu's mouth.

Ritsu swallowed it all, gasping for air. Masamune pulled him up into his lap, pressing soft kisses to his neck.

"You didn't have to make it up to me like that," Masamune chuckled and Ritsu blushed with no response.

Masamune quickly pulled both their clothes off, admiring Ritsu's beautiful body. Even though his stomach was slightly rounder, Ritsu still had a thin frame. Masamune pressed a kiss to the bump, caressing it softly.

"I love you Ritsu. I'm happy we're having a child, really," Masamune smiled up at Ritsu. Ritsu smiled back at him, laughing in happiness.

"Do you still want a boy?" Ritsu questioned.

"Yes. I think I'd name him Ritsu Jr."

"W-What?!" Ritsu blushed, "You're crazy. I want a girl."

"We'll see. I'm always right though; it'll be a boy."

"No it won't!" Ritsu argued. But he didn't continue as Masamune flipped them around. Ritsu now was on all four on the couch as Masamune loomed over him from behind. He kissed a trail down his spine, causing the man below him to shiver.

He slid a finger into Ritsu's entrance, causing a delightful gasp. He soon added a second finger as Ritsu moaned greatly. Masamune trailed his fingertips along Ritsu's length as Ritsu whined at the light touch.

"M-Masamune, stop…teasing me," Ritsu groaned, gasping as Masamune hit that bundle of nerves that had him flying in ecstasy. Masamune added a third finger, abusing the spot as Ritsu moaned.

Masamune smirked, "Someone is eager."

"Sh-ut…up," Ritsu panted, "Ah!"

Masamune replaced his fingers with his newly hard member, pushing all the way to the hilt. He ground out, "…So tight."

Ritsu's arms gave out and he laid on his chest, biting his hand to muffle his moans. Masamune reached forward and leaned his head up, kissing his ear.

"I want to hear you," Masamune whispered erotically.

Ritsu shut his eyes, whimpering as Masamune started thrusting. Ritsu rocked his hips back, meeting Masamune halfway at each thrust. Ritsu cried out at every movement, gripping the cushions tightly. Masamune stroked his husband's member, relishing in his whimpers of pleasure and delight.

Soon, Ritsu's moans increased and he cried out, "Masamune….I'm g-going to…c-!"

Ritsu couldn't finish his sentence before he released in a scream of ecstasy. Masamune moaned as he followed soon after, filling Ritsu's insides. They collapsed with satisfied groans, both men panting. Masamune lay beside Ritsu, pulling him close and kissing his forehead.

Ritsu's eyes drooped as he grew tired. He was out like a light before Masamune could say anything. Masamune chuckled and grabbed a blanket, covering themselves up before falling asleep.

**Lol, I gotta stop food scenes. XD**

**Hmm…I wonder if they'll have a boy or girl… who knows? *evil grin***

**Thanks ****Nashiru Miharu** **for the inspiration of the horror movie and stuff!**

**See you next chapter~! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update but so….so much…writer's block… *dies from lack of inspiration***

**Even if it dissatisfies you guys, I had to skip ahead a little to get to my next good point. I need to go on a trip or something…I have like no ideas! HELP!**

**Enjoy~!**

-Chapter 8-

***(Skip to Ritsu pregnant 9 weeks, middle of appointment. Sorry)***

"The baby is growing well," Dr. Nakamura remarked, "It still doesn't have much shape."

Ritsu never came to an appointment without smiling. Masamune brushed his husband's bangs back, smiling happily as well.

"I can't believe it's been nine weeks already," Ritsu said with wonder.

"Next appointment, you'll be at the end of your first trimester. You'll probably get a real baby bump then too," Dr. Nakamura chuckled.

"Oh no," Ritsu frowned, "How am I going to cover that up?"

"We'll figure it out, don't worry," Masamune assured him. Ritsu was extremely sensitive during his pregnancy, so Masamune made sure to keep him as calm as possible.

The appointment ended soon after. On their way home, Ritsu spoke up.

"Masamune, I think I should tell my family."

"What? Already?"

"We can't wait until I actually have the baby, can I? It's better to get them on board early then late. It'll take some time to get used to, but you know my family is very accepting," Ritsu said.

"Whatever you feel is best. When are you going to tell them?"

"Riko is coming next weekend for a visit to my parents. I think I should tell them all then," Ritsu chuckled, "I think it's best if I go by myself. Who knows what Riko will do to you."

.

.

"That will conclude the meeting."

Ritsu and Masamune cleaned their papers up, chit-chatting like everyone else in the room. It was Friday, and they had a last minute meeting at the end of the day. Tomorrow, Ritsu was going to his parents while Masamune was running 'secret errands'. It was killing Ritsu that Masamune wouldn't tell him what it was.

Ritsu had turned to another co-worker to talk when they stopped with a gasp.

"Onodera-san, are you okay?! Your nose is bleeding!" They panicked, pointing at Ritsu's nose.

Ritsu swiped under his nostrils, drawing his fingers back to see blood. He gave a small yelp and excused himself, running to the bathroom.

Everyone was staring now, puzzled at Ritsu's sudden nosebleed. Masamune excused himself and went to the bathroom. He walked in to see Ritsu in front of the mirror, pinching his nose and leaning his head slightly back.

"Are you okay Ritsu?" Masamune asked.

"…S'fine," Ritsu's voice was funny because of his pinched nose, causing Masamune to chuckle. He grabbed a paper towel and took hold of Ritsu's chin, leaning it back and pressing the towel to his nose.

"Dr. Nabamura said dis might happen," Ritsu mumbled thickly. Five minutes later, Masamune released his pinch and checked Ritsu's nose.

"Can you breathe now?" Masamune questioned.

Ritsu sniffed loudly and smiled, "Yeah! Thank you!"

He embraced Masamune gratefully, pressing a fleeting kiss to his lips before leaving the bathroom.

.

.

"Masamune, I'm leaving now!" Ritsu called from the genkan. Masamune came and gave him a kiss, wishing him luck. Ritsu nodded back nervously, leaving quickly.

Masamune went to the guest bedroom of their apartment, checking to see if it was empty. He had moved the futon to a closet and put the small bookcase in the corner. He smiled in satisfaction and grabbed his keys, driving to the store.

.

Ritsu nervously drummed his fingers on his knee as he sat in the back of the taxi. He had brought his bag with him, but only because it had the pictures of his last ultrasound to show. He ran his explanation over and over in his head, hoping it would work. Ritsu placed his hand on his stomach, blushing in happiness.

"Don't worry. I'll bring you here no matter what," Ritsu mumbled, heaving a sigh.

As always, Hatanaka-san answered the door. He bowed and tried to take Ritsu's bag, but Ritsu politely refused. Hatanaka led him to a drawing room where Riko and his mother were.

"Onii-chan!" Riko exclaimed, running forward and embracing him. Ritsu hugged her back tightly, his worries suddenly all gone. He knew that no matter what, his twin would always support him.

"You and Masamune aren't fighting anymore, right?" Riko questioned accusingly.

"Yes, we're fine. We're still lovey-dovey, if that's what you're asking."

"Good!" Riko giggled.

Ritsu hugged his mother, who asked, "Masamune didn't come with you?"

"No, he had other business. But I think it's better…there's something I have to tell you guys," Ritsu said with all seriousness. Riko and Sakura looked at each other, their expressions worried.

"I also want Dad down here," Ritsu requested.

"He's in his office. I'll go get him," Sakura said, leaving the room. Riko clasped his hands in her own, her emerald eyes concerned.

"Ritsu, what's wrong?" Riko begged.

"It's nothing bad! At least, not for me and Masamune. I just…don't know how you'll react," Ritsu expressed his own concerns.

"Does it relate to the fight you two had?"

"Yes, but Masamune is all for it now. I'm worried though, that you guys will react the same."

"Ritsu, no matter what it is, I will support you one hundred percent. I'm sure whatever it is, it is something amazing."

Just as Ritsu was going to thank her, his parents walked into the room. They all sat together in the plush chairs near the unlit fireplace. Ritsu faced them, bringing his bag closer.

He cleared his throat before starting, "A few weeks ago, me and Masamune discovered something. It was something remarkable and as you know, we got into a fight over it. But that's not important anymore. I want to share it with you now."

They all looked extremely perplexed, giving each other glances of confusion and worry.

"I don't know if you will believe me, but," Ritsu took a deep breath, "….I'm pregnant."

They all looked at him with wide eyes; the same look Masamune had had.

"I-I know that sounds…crazy and impossible, believe me. I don't even know how…exactly it worked…but it happened and there's nothing I can do about it. I'm about ten weeks along already," Ritsu let out a slow exhale.

"B-But Ritsu….that's impossible," Riko stated with disbelieve.

Ritsu silently took the photos out of his bag and passed them. They all stared at the photos as if it was magic.

"I don't believe it," Sakura mumbled with astonishment.

"I didn't either, but it's as real as any," Ritsu responded.

"But….," Riko stumbled, "B-But…"

"Are you sure you'll support me Riko?" Ritsu gave her a weak half-smile.

Riko stared at him with furrowed brows, her face giving away her inability to comprehend. All were silent for a few minutes, until Sakura spoke.

"It's something we all don't understand. But…it's something we have to accept. You are our son Ritsu and there is nothing to say more," Sakura broke into a smile, "Congratulations Ritsu."

His father still looked a little uncomfortable, but Sakura elbowed him and he smiled awkwardly. Riko sighed, still confused, but flashed a bright smile.

"I never thought I'd be an aunt! Rika and Ichirou will have a cousin; they'll be so excited!" Riko giggled.

"You can't tell anyone else, even the kids! I'm afraid they'll let it slip and I'll never live a peaceful life. Please don't tell anyone else," Ritsu pleaded. They all nodded and passed the pictures back.

"Do you and Masamune already have preferences?" Riko asked.

"Masamune wants a boy and I want a girl," Ritsu deadpanned.

"Oh, that's going to be interesting," Sakura laughed through her nose, "Kei wanted a boy and I wanted a girl too. But in the end, we both got what we wanted!"

"Please don't curse me Mom! I don't want twins," Ritsu groaned.

.

.

Masamune looked at his work with satisfaction. He couldn't wait until Ritsu got home; he might even cry. Masamune had spent the day putting together a crib, changing table, and rocking chair. Since they didn't know the sex yet, he hadn't gotten anything else that suggested a gender.

Not long after, he heard Ritsu come home. Ritsu called, "Tadaima!" and Masamune responded, "Okaeri. I'm in the guest room."

Before Ritsu could come in, Masamune darted out and covered his eyes.

"Masamune?" Ritsu questioned curiously.

"How did it go?"

"Well, initially they were shocked, of course. But it went better than expected. They pretty much accept it."

"That's convenient," Masamune snorted before teasing, "I have a surprise for you."

Ritsu smiled excitedly, "What is it?"

Masamune continued to cover his eyes as he guided him into the room. He made sure they were in near the door so Ritsu could see everything. He removed his hands and Ritsu gasped.

A dark wooden crib rested against the back wall with a matching changing table across from it, closest to them. A nursery rocking chair sat in the corner adjacent to the door, the wood colored white. Ritsu looked around the room in wonder, his eyes welling with tears.

Ritsu embraced Masamune tightly, sniffing loudly. Masamune squeezed him back, smiling warmly.

"T-Thank you," Ritsu sniffled. The moment was ruined however when they heard the front door bang open and a familiar voice screech, "TAKANO-SAN!"

"Is that…Riko?" Masamune asked in disbelieve.

"Oh, yeah. She came home with me because she wanted to 'talk' with you," Ritsu laughed, wiping his eyes.

Riko came whipping around the corner, her emerald eyes bright with anger. Ritsu couldn't tell if she actually meant it or not.

"Takano-san! You got my Ricchan pregnant you bastard!" Riko started slapping his arm, but Masamune was unfazed.

"Nice way to greet your favorite brother-in-law who you haven't seen in a while," Masamune rolled his eyes.

"Idiot, you're my only brother-in-law! And I don't know if I like you anymore. Do you know what pregnancy does to wome–er…people?!" Riko exclaimed.

"Riko, it's okay. Look what he did today," Ritsu showed her the room and she gasped. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment and she mumbled, "Damn it. You're too good of a husband…"

**Aw, how sweet! I wish my future husband will do that… ;_;**

**Please, PLEASE! Give me your ideas! Even if you think they are bad! I need some filler in between my bigger points in the story! SO MUCH WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**Don't forget to review too~! Very much appreciated and keeps this story going!**

**See you next chapter~! :)**


End file.
